


Mutually Beneficial

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Party, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Home for Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison Montgomery is recently divorced and needs a date to the Christmas party at work. Meredith Grey is a fourth year medical student working as a barista who dreads going home for Christmas. Can Addison and Meredith help each other out?
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I started on last year, and recently inspiration has struck again

This used to be her favorite time of year. She was usually one of those happy Christmas people, but after her first Thanksgiving alone she was miserable. Retail therapy hadn’t helped either. Her ex-husband was dating some hot blonde attorney while she was crashing in his best friend’s guest room, and spending obscene amounts of money on shoes, and wine. The blonde had gone home with him to meet his family for Thanksgiving. She’d spent the holiday in the hospital and now at 3am she stepped out into a cold New York morning. People would already be out shopping for the best deals on whatever, but Addison didn’t care about shopping anymore. She had a trunk full of unworn shoes still in their boxes.

She should go home and sleep, but she didn’t walk to her car which was an uncharacteristic mess of disposable coffee cups and shopping bags. Instead she walked around the corner to the 24 hour Starbucks. What was one more disposable cup in the pile that had over taken her car? The place was surprisingly dead, not a single early morning shopper in sight. It was usually like this during the early morning hours, but with the hospital right there the place never closed. There was one girl working, she was hunched over a textbook behind the counter and she jumped when the bell rang signaling Addison’s entrance. The redhead approached as the blonde girl straightened. Her name tag read: Meredith, and Addison quickly realized she was a med student.

Meredith smiled at her. “Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you?” Addison ordered a grande hot chocolate and the blonde smiled at her as she started to make it.

“What year are you?” Addison asked.

“Fourth,” the blonde answered simply. “You’re a doctor at the hospital then?” Addison nodded. “Just getting off?”

“Yeah. I’ve treated far too many idiots who injured themselves deep frying turkeys today.” Meredith snorted, before handing the redhead her beverage.

“My mother’s probably enjoying herself with those surgeries today. She always works on Thanksgiving.” Addison smiled at that.

“Are you taking the surgical route?” Meredith nodded and Addison held out her hand, “Dr. Addison Montgomery, nice to meet you.” Rather than introduce herself Meredith made a face.

“Did you recently get a divorce?” She asked.

“Don’t remind me,” Addison replied with an eye roll. The blonde shook her head realizing her mistake.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I just, you gave a lecture last year a friend of mine is going into your field, I thought, your name, I’m sorry.” The blonde’s response was genuine, and she reached out for Addison’s hand. “Meredith Grey.” It was Addison’s turn to make a face.

“Your mother is Ellis Grey?” The blonde nodded.

“Unfortunately.” It was Addison’s turn to snort.

“I understand.” She said simply. “Doctors don’t make the best parents.” Meredith nodded in agreement, and things were silent between them.

“I’m sorry,” Meredith said breaking the silence. Addison offered a weak smile in response. Derek Shepherd was a sore subject, even if the blonde hadn’t meant anything by her comment it still hurt.

“He’s off visiting his family with his Harvard Law educated, twenty-seven year old, cocky, blonde bombshell, corporate attorney girlfriend, and I’m here alone, sewing up idiots on Thanksgiving and feeling completely inadequate.” Addison huffed looking down at her sneaker clad feet. Meredith reached for her hand again and held it in her own.

“Sounds like Christmas with my mother, I can hear her now “You would already be a doctor if you weren’t always partying at Dartmouth and dating people with no ambition.” I know all about inadequate.” Meredith responded offering the redhead a smile. “Then she’ll have too much to drink and tell me stories I would rather not hear about her residency.” She added causing the redhead to grin.

“Do you want to trade?” Addison asked. “You can go be subjected to my ex at my work holiday party and I’ll see your mother for Christmas.” Meredith laughed, a deep belly laugh, and Addison soon followed. A few moments passed and as their laughter subsided they both straightened and Addison took a sip of her cocoa.

“I could be your date for this dreadful holiday party and you could come home with me for Christmas and meet my mother,” Meredith said softly.

“You’re serious?” Addison was shocked. Meredith nodded.

“My mother will love you. You’re successful, brilliant, driven, and basically the opposite of everyone I’ve ever brought home to meet her.”

“But, I,” Addison didn’t know how to phrase what she was trying to say, but Meredith picked up on it.

  
“I’ve dated women before Addison, and with my mother that’s a check in the “at least you won’t accidentally get pregnant and ruin your career” box.” It was Addison’s turn to reach out this time. Her hand found the blonde’s shoulder and she attempted to comfort her with a gentle rub and a smile. Meredith’s eyes met hers and she returned the smile. “Plus if I know anything about fragile male egos your ex’s manhood will be threatened by a female date.”

“You’re probably right, he doesn’t know that I like women too,” she sighed.

“When is this party?” Meredith asked.

“The 19th.”

“Well then it’s a date Dr. Montgomery,” Meredith said with a wicked grin. This woman was really serious and Addison couldn’t believe it.

“You’re really going to do this?” She asked and the other woman simply nodded.

“I’ve dated a few aspiring actors and while I enjoy improv, we should probably discuss this further in order to better prepare,” Meredith took her disposable cup and a sharpie and wrote her number out, before handing it back to her. “Give me a call later,” Meredith winked at her as she was leaving. “Have a good night Red.” Addison blushed and waved awkwardly at the blonde before stepping outside and making her way to her car.


	2. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and Meredith plan

Two days later Mark was in her car.

“I get it, he took the new girlfriend home to meet mom, and you’re single, but it’s time to take control of your life again Addie.” He said matter of factly as he threw empty coffee cups into a garbage bag. “And the shoes in the trunk either need to go inside or back to the stores they came from.” Before she could say anything he picked up The Cup. Call Me 718-425-6678 XO Mer. “Is this why you’re not throwing your cups away?” He questioned after a moment of stunned silence.

“I have a date, okay?” Mark stopped what he was doing and dropped the bag on the seat next to him before hopping out to look at her. “We’re going to dinner on Tuesday,” she added. Mark embraced her.

“I’m so happy for you.” He said with a squeeze.

“God it’s just dinner Mark, we’re not planning a wedding.” She said, punching his shoulder lightly. She couldn’t admit to him that it wasn’t real, that she and Meredith weren’t really involved, and weren’t planning to really get involved. It was simply a dinner to discuss their arrangement. The fact that Meredith had made her blush on the phone didn’t mean anything. She smiled back at Mark though and reached for the cup with Meredith’s number on it. She didn’t want to throw it away yet. 

“Maybe you could wear one of the 20 new pairs of shoes back there for your date,” Mark teased as he returned to the backseat and threw the rest of her old coffee cups into the trash bag. She laughed with him. Maybe she could wear a pair of new shoes for her date. 

Tuesday night came and the pair went for sushi. Meredith’s choice. Addison learned about the aspiring actress Meredith dated in high school, and the drummer who thought he could be a rock star when she was in college. 

“I’m pretty sure all of my stellar dating choices were a direct attempt to spite my mother anyway,” Meredith said earnestly. The blonde admitted she was only working at Starbucks because the graveyard shift patrons were mostly doctors from the hospital that she could strike up conversation with. It felt like a real first date. She was getting to know the other woman without mention of their holiday arrangement. When Meredith asked about her divorce, she’d nearly started sobbing, but the blonde placed her palm on Addie’s shoulder and had gently squeezed. 

“I thought we were going to try marriage counseling and now he’s dating a younger woman and I’m living in his best friend’s guest room in a vain attempt to spite him.” She’d admitted that Derek thought she and Mark were having an affair initially, which was why she was now living with the other man. “You know we had plans for a life together and, and now I’m nothing to him.” She refused to cry about it anymore, besides she was having a nice time with Meredith. After dinner the blonde had walked down the street with her and before they could return to the car Addison found herself being pulled into a small shop.

Meredith found a mirror and pulled the redhead in front of it. Addison stared at herself in surprise. “You are an incredible woman Addie, and anyone that doesn’t see that doesn’t deserve you.” While Addison stood staring at herself dumbly in the mirror Meredith grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck. “This looks cute on you,” she whispered before taking it off and proceeding to buy it. When Addison went home that night the midnight blue scarf was wrapped around her and Mark smirked.

The next time they were supposed to meet Meredith called from the medical library and Addison ended up bringing the blonde med student a turkey club sandwich with extra french fries. Meredith kissed her cheek in thanks before inhaling a quarter of the sandwich and shoving french fries into her mouth.

“You’re the best,” Meredith moaned as she continued to shovel french fries into her mouth. Addison just stood there blushing as a result of the warm tingly sensation Meredith’s lips had left on her cheek. 

Their “dates” continued, even after they had settled on their story. Which was that they’d been flirting for a while before Meredith gave Addison her number. Things were new but serious. It was what Mark thought anyway, and if confronted by her ex-husband Mark could back her up. Meredith was working the night before the party and Addison was sitting in the Starbucks with a cup of cocoa discussing a case with the blonde.

“She fell off of a ladder getting Christmas decorations down and will be going home with a newborn son, she didn’t even know she was pregnant, the husband was shocked,” Addison said. “Thankfully she only broke her leg and the baby is fine, but still unexpected.”

“How often do you get a pregnant patient that didn’t know they were expecting?” Meredith asked as she wiped down the table adjacent to Addison’s.

“I’ve only seen it a few times, but it always amazes me with all of the changes a body goes through during pregnancy, how do you not know?” Addison shook her head and Meredith smiled.

“Tell that story to my mother next week, she’ll enjoy it, I’m sure,” Meredith said dryly.

“You’re sure you want to go through with this?” Addison asked. “We don’t have to, you can still change your mind, I don’t want you to think,” Addie started rambling nervously, and Meredith leaned over and stopped her with a soft kiss.

“This was my idea Addie, besides I want to see what kind of idiot would let a solid eleven walk away,” she said with a smile and Addison’s cheeks burned at the blonde’s words.

“You’re too much Meredith,” Addison whispered, “And I’m so grateful that you’re going to this torture party with me.” Meredith grinned in response.

“It’s my pleasure, besides you’re going to have to put up with my mother for three whole days, so really I should be thanking you,” Meredith teased. They spent the rest of Meredith’s shift sharing stories and smiles.


	3. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith accompanies Addison to her work Christmas party where she meets Derek and Mark

On the night of December 19 Addison and Meredith walked hand in hand into the bar that was hosting the holiday party.

“Let me go and get us drinks,” Addison whispered as she and Meredith found a table. “I’ll be right back,” she pressed her lips to the blonde’s cheek before making her way towards the bar.

“How much is my ex-wife paying you?” Derek asked as he stepped behind Meredith, and Addison felt her stomach drop as she waited for their drinks. Of course Derek would assume she was paying for a date, and honestly it felt like she was. Meredith had offered to be her date, but she going home with Meredith in return for this date. It was a transaction, even Derek could tell, and Addison turned away from her ex-husband as the bartender handed her two hot butter rums.

“Excuse me?” Meredith had turned around in her seat to face the man, as Addison approached with their drinks.

“You’re a barista, and a student, at what NYU?” He continued and Meredith rolled her eyes. “Are you even old enough to drink?” He questioned as Addison returned with their drinks.

“Columbia actually,” Meredith said with a smirk. “Is payment how you get your dates Dr. Shepherd?” She asked with a wicked grin that had Derek taking a step back. His cheeks were flush with embarrassment at her comeback.

“Mer is in her last year of medical school,” Addison added as she handed Meredith her drink.

“Ah, that explains it, how else would you convince someone to accompany you?” Derek bit back. Meredith reached out to her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Promise a med student an evening in the company of doctors, clever Addison.” Addison rolled her eyes at his patronizing tone.

“I was practically raised in a hospital,” Meredith commented with yet another eye roll. “I can assure you the company of doctors does not impress me, now if you’ll excuse us,” Meredith added with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Addie is the only doctor whose company I’m interested in, this evening.” Derek stood there eyes wide, face red, with his jaw practically on the floor. Addison grinned giddily at his reaction. Meredith was caressing her hand and Derek’s eyes stared daggers into them.

“Since when do you date women?” He practically growled. Meredith cut in before Addison could respond.

“I’d say seven years married to an asshole like you, would have any woman swearing off men,” Meredith commented dismissively. Derek stood there flabbergasted. His expression caused her to smirk, but before he could say anything in response Mark interrupted.

“Derek, angry blonde over there for you,” he commented nudging his friend while nodding his head in the direction of one pissed off looking woman. Derek quickly made his way back over to her, and Addison could tell she was going to let him have it. “You must be Meredith,” Mark said interrupting Addison’s thoughts. He took Meredith’s hand and kissed it while over-dramatically bowing, and Addison rolled her eyes.

“Meredith this is Mark,” Addie smiled.

“I’ve heard so much about you,” they both said in unison. Then there was laughter followed by silence as they all heard Derek’s girlfriend.

“I came to this party for you, not so you could stare at your ex-wife!” Derek was once again chasing after her as she grabbed her coat and headed for the exit. Addison was trying and failing to appear unaffected by what they had overheard. Meredith had turned her head towards the blonde lawyer curiously before turning back towards Addison and Mark. A moment later and the blonde leaned in close to Addison.

“If given the choice between the two of you, I’d stare at you too,” Meredith whispered huskily into her ear. She felt her face flush at Meredith’s words and Mark stood there smirking.

“Perhaps you ladies would like to be left alone, or perhaps the three of us could get out of here together,” Mark said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I thought Addie was exaggerating about you,” Meredith chuckled.

“I could never exaggerate about Mark,” Addison said with a laugh.

“So what are your intentions with my friend?” Mark asked suddenly changing tactics as Meredith’s arms snaked around Addison.

“You didn’t tell me I’d be receiving a shovel talk Addie,” Meredith said with a grin.

“He’s just trying to redirect so he doesn’t think about his failed attempt to coerce us into his bed,” Addison chuckled. “Besides he already knows I won’t sleep with him, I’ve heard almost every woman he’s taken to bed in the last four months, I’m surprised he doesn’t need penicillin.” Meredith snorted at her words.

“You wound me Addie, that happened one time, 8 years ago, and you still won’t let it go,” Mark groaned, “I should have just let Derek give me the shot,” he grumbled.

“You and I both know you would not have done that,” Addison teased, “I know all your secrets Sloan.” It was Mark’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Has she told you why someone with her net worth is sleeping in the spare bedroom in my condo?” Mark asked Meredith in a desperate attempt to change the subject, and Meredith shook her head innocently. “That idiot you just met, thought we were having an affair, but Addison is one of the only women who is immune to my charm.” Addison shook her head at him.

“Because you don’t have any charm,” she coughed under her breath and Meredith laughed.

“As I was saying, this one was hammered after my idiot best friend told her he wanted a divorce. I think she drank his scotch, and god knows what else, she called me crying in the middle of the night, and when I came over she threw up all over me. Needless to say when he came back to the house, I was standing in the kitchen in my boxers, mixing one of my famous hangover cure concoctions and he started screaming and carrying on about our “sordid love affair” and so once the divorce was finalized and they sold the house, she moved in with me to spite him,” Mark finished.

“He’s not lying,” she said sheepishly. Mark sensed her embarrassment and turned back to his initial line of questioning to distract her.

“So what are your intentions with my roommate Meredith?”

“Well, I am subjecting her to my mother for Christmas, I can’t say my intentions are pure,” Meredith smirked, but Mark wasn’t listening. He had caught the eye of a brunette in a tight emerald green dress.

“Don’t wait up,” Mark managed as he stood up and made his way over to the woman.

“Typical Mark, I’m sorry, he’s a great guy when he’s thinking with his brain and not his penis,” she grumbled.

“Don’t worry about it, you still haven’t met my mother,” Meredith said with a smirk. “How about we get out of here Addie?” The redhead found herself nodding as Meredith helped her with her coat and the two slipped out into the chilly New York evening.

“I think I can behave myself with your mother,” Addison said as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Oh it’s not your behavior I worry about,” Meredith replied and Addison gulped nervously. “Don’t worry, she’s going to love you,” Meredith added.

“Mothers don’t usually like me,” Addison commented, thinking about Carolyn Shepherd who had barely tolerated her.

“Mine will, you have nothing to worry about.” Meredith’s fingers intertwined with hers and she felt her lips curve into a smile. The evening had already gone better than she could have hoped, and now as she walked down the street with Meredith, she wasn’t worried about next week’s drive to Boston to meet the infamous Ellis Grey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
